


Some TaeJae Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent xD
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305608
Kudos: 8





	Some TaeJae Fun

They had been teasing each other for a while now, Taeyang had missed being intimate with his boyfriend. Jaeyoon had too but, he wanted to make him work for it. He was in his study at his desk, working on a couple of things. Taeyang was determined to change things, he went up behind him and, began to leave kisses on his face and neck. Jaeyoon’s breathing changed a little, but he didn’t stop working. “I can think of something more exciting to do,” it falls quiet “you think so.” Taeyang changes tactics a little when, he moves his right hand down his chest.

Before stopping at his pants, Jaeyoon stops for a moment. Naturally, he thinks he’s won but, it still doesn’t work. He then teases him through his pants, “you’re not gonna win.” Taeyang squeezes him a little before, moving away he decides to sit on the desk. Almost interfering with his boyfriend, as he sits sideways “fine I’ll have fun by myself.” He’s aware of the moment Jaeyoon pays attention to him, it’s the moment he runs his hand under his shirt. Teasing himself he slowly moves down, palming his cock through his pants.

He lets out a moan, he’s so lost in what he’s doing that he misses what Jaeyoon is up to. He puts his things away before moving, to stand in between Taeyang’s legs. He grabs hold of the collar of his shirt, just about closing the distance between them. “I think that’s enough teasing,” Taeyang smiles a little “you think so.” Jaeyoon kisses him roughly “I also think it’s my turn, to do something.” It’s in that moment, he places his hand on his pants. Taeyang lets out a surprised moan, without warning he removes his pants.

He pushed him back so, he’s laying down. Jaeyoon just about folds him in half it’s then he notices, “I see someone prepped himself.” It’s not surprising that Taeyang wasn’t embarrassed, “I knew it wouldn’t take much to convince you.” Jaeyoon laughs a little, he then toys with the butt plug. Catching him off guard a moment later, it’s discarded. Jaeyoon then removes his pants enough, to release his cock. He’s not gentle as he fills him, Taeyang grips the desk “fuck.” He’s definitely missed this, he doesn’t mind that Jaeyoon isn’t gentle at all.

The room is filled with nothing but, moaning Taeyang reaches for his cock. Trying to keep in time but, soon Jaeyoon slows down. It’s only a manner of time before, they’re both coming. As they catch their breath Taeyang smiles a little, “that was amazing” Jaeyoon smiles as he pulls him close. As he kisses him tenderly “I don’t think that was enough,” they both laugh a little. Then they kiss a little more, Taeyang wraps his arms around him. Once again he’s caught off guard when Jaeyoon carries him to the bedroom, once he’s placed on the bed.

He removes his shirt Jaeyoon then removes his clothes, before joining him. He hovers over him thinking he’s in control, but Taeyang changed things. With Jaeyoon laying underneath him, he starts off by kissing him, it's slow and, deliberate. After a few minutes, he begins to leave a trail of kisses, and a few hickeys all over. Before stopping to his mark on Jaeyoon’s hips, no surprise that he's teasing again. Just as he's about to say something, when Taeyang teasingly touches his cock. He moves his hand up and down, slowly. 

He has the perfect plan, he's well aware he's driving his boyfriend crazy. There's nothing more that Jaeyoon wants, than to turn the tables. Taeyang switches to sucking him off, it's after a few minutes Jaeyoon feels he's on the brink of coming again. He stops him Taeyang isn't at all surprised, as Jaeyoon flips him over. He wraps his legs around his waist, and roughly enters him again. Taeyang lets out a loud moan, once again Jaeyoon isn't gentle. Even as he moves fast and a slow, Taeyang comes moaning his boyfriend's name.

Jaeyoon continues thrusting until he comes, a few minutes later. It's easy to tell Taeyang is feeling a little sensitive, but that doesn't stop him. As they catch their breath Taeyang smiles a little, ”I hate you sometimes.” Jaeyoon laughs a little ”I love you too,” it falls quiet in the end. Taeyang adds; ”can you get off me now,” Jaeyoon smirks a little ”I don't think I will.” He decides to change tactics by, holding him and kissing him tenderly. Then he rolls them over, he pulls away with a laugh. Jaeyoon curses him a little, he follows him to the bathroom.

As they waited as the water heats up, hes quick to say; ”no funny business.” Taeyang acts innocent ”would I try anything,” he soon laughs a little ”actually I would.” Nothing more is said as they clean themselves.


End file.
